Intensify
by drecklyn
Summary: The apartment is stifling, but neither of them care. The heat only heightens their passion. - Shameless bit of Bigby/Snow smut
1. Chapter 1

**Intensify**

**an: Written in response to jasperalice4ever on tumblr**

* * *

The apartment had always been humid but on late summer nights the tiny rundown studio Snow shared with Bigby was absolutely stifling. And much to her dismay the mid August heat of upper Manhattan was practically breathing down her neck as she sat alone in her lover's favored leather chair, fanning herself wildly with a red connotated Mundy newspaper.

She had insisted long ago the pair tithe together some money to afford an actual working air conditioning unit however Snow knew deep down Bigby secretly liked the heat. Every so often she would catch him lounging in his chair in full view of the window, basking in the drifting sunlight with an open mouth – almost as if he were panting, which considering his natural form wasn't that far of a stretch. She smiled to herself. No matter how much of a man or wolf Bigby paraded himself to be, he was always a mutt at heart.

Speaking of her mongrel, Snow herself was mildly irritated that Bigby had yet to cross over the threshold of their shared home. For the past few nights he had been absolutely swamped with paperwork at his office, and so as newly appointed Deputy Mayor and his boss for that matter, Snow had instigated he take immediate leave, effective that night. He seemed to have taken the night part rather seriously however as Snow absently glanced at the overhanging clock to find it was nearly ten and there was still no hide nor hair of him.

And now she was in absolute want.

Heat was her weakness. The gathering sweat of her neck, the pull and tug of fabric plastered to her moist skin, strands of lose raven hair falling across her face – heat aroused her just as much as it satisfied Bigby. And now she was the one in need of dire satisfaction.

As if sensing her yearning – which knowing Bigby's keen nose, probably wasn't far from the truth – Snow heard the jangling of keys at the lock before turning to find the man in question silhouetted in the doorway of the apartment.

Bigby looked absolutely exhausted as he slumped over the threshold. He didn't seem to notice Snow as he tossed his array of keys onto the end table, leaning against the wall before digging into his pocket for what she easily presumed as a cigarette.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to smoke in here?" She smiled at him, rising from her place on the sofa and closing the distance between them. It had been merely hours since their last encounter however it might as well have been days as they embraced in the heat of the apartment.

"Once more, as usual," He breathed into her hair, a musk of smoke and ink flooding her nose.

As he inhaled her, Snow made quite the show of molding her body against his own, careful to brush her hands over the sensitive realms he loved the most – the brunt of his neck, the place where his thigh met his torso and lower still. She made certain her intentions were blatant and she knew he could smell every bit of desire on her. Much to her dismay however, Bigby pulled away seconds later with an unusual smirk on his face.

"Better finish all this work before it gets too late," He said, casually hoisting his briefcase to her vision.

Snow bit her lip in annoyance, trying feudally once more to evoke a reaction from him by trailing the tips of her fingers across his arm.

"Can't it wait?" She whispered lowly in his ear.

"Sorry Snow, 'fraid not. I've got some reports that are due tomorrow."

Was that amusement in his voice?

Snow watched in disbelief as Bigby strode past her, settling himself at the table adjacent to the sitting area before seemingly becoming engrossed in a black inked paper.

Two could play at that game.

On light feet, Snow made a blatant display of sashaying towards the worn leather couch before collapsing onto it with a huff. Making sure she was in full view of Bigby, Snow carelessly unbuttoned the top fabric of her white satin shirt, leaving a good part of her cleavage in full exposure.

"God it's stifling in here," She spoke in a falsetto voice smoother and more high-pitched than her own, rolling back her shoulders with care before releasing the bun that held her hair in it's place. Black raven locks pooled over her shoulders and only heightened the intensity of her scent. She had done it now.

Nevertheless she might as well have been as seductive as a door knob for all the response she was getting from Bigby. He merely glanced up at her in mild interest before returning back to his paper with a small and insignificant, "Mhh hmm."

Snow was no longer irritated. Now she was absolutely infuriated. She knew from experience it didn't take much provoking from her to get Bigby aroused. Usually the mere sight of her made him want to take her then and there. She came to the conclusion that he was playing with her like some sort of morsel of food and Snow was absolutely sick of it.

"Bigby do you want to have sex with me or not?" She stated briskly, leaning forward on her haunches with a look of pure annoyance.

"Hmm?" Bigby responded with a distracted tone, casually flipping his page over as if she had merely asked him what he wanted for dinner.

Sighing heavily Snow rose to her feet, the wooden floorboards groaning under her weight as she crossed the apartment. "Well if you've got nothing better to do than work, I'm going to bed," She stated tightly as she began to move fluidly past Bigby.

It was then that his barriers faltered.

In one swift motion Bigby was on his feet with an outstretched hand blocking her from retreating into the bedroom. Up close she could see he was breathing heavily, the rise and fall of his chest having nothing to do with the heat of the humid air, and there was a gleam in his eyes Snow had only ever seen amongst the sheets.

With a small noise in the back on his throat, his dry lips met her own until they were fused together in a clash of passion. His lips tasted like bourbon, old cigars and aftershave and she treasured the flavor that so utterly belonged to him. His hand that had previously been supporting her back suddenly came to rest on her shoulder as he gently parted his lips away from hers.

"You have no idea how much self restraint that took," He growled, returning his lips to her face, this time trailing a path from her ear to her jawbone.

"I knew it was all an act," Snow tried to keep a cold scolding tone to her voice however her knees were shaking now under the weight of his lips and she knew it was impossible for her to stay angry at him while his mouth worked her as it did. "I was this close to never letting you sleep in my bed again."

"That would have been unfortunate." As his head bent to the crook of her neck he abruptly pulled away to carefully inhale her. "Of course it was all an act," he grinned. "How could I ignore you when you smell like this?"

"One day you're going to have to tell me what _this_ smells like."

"How bout I show you instead?"

With that, the palms of his hands came to rest on the swell of her breasts, kneading them with expert precision as she hissed loudly into his ear. She clawed desperately at his back while his mouth moved lower until it hovered carefully over the buttons of her shirt, raising a singular eyebrow up at her.

She nodded in exasperation, moving her hands from his back to his shoulders to prod him further. His teeth sunk into the satin of her shirt, ripping the seam and pulling the fabric from her body. It clung to her skin at first, a sheen of sweat melding it to her chest but with further persuasion her torso was soon clad in only her modest bra. Under any other circumstances, Snow would have been rather angry Bigby had ruined one of her favorite shirts, but after numerous nights together she had learned to embrace the feral instincts that so often came to the forefront during their most intimate of moments.

His calloused hands were roaming the slick skin of her bare torso now before delicately rising to unclasp the latch of her bra. That too joined her blouse on the paneled floor however in a much better condition than the state of her now ruined shirt. She could barely dwell on that however for Bigby's mouth was dipping lower and lower down the base of her chest before suddenly it disappeared from her skin entirely. She opened her eyes in protest only to abruptly close them again as his mouth descended upon the rise of her breast, taking one into his mouth as his hand gently pawed the other.

She could do nothing to prevent the loud sound of surprise that escaped her lips and she didn't fail to notice the twitch of Bigby's nose at her moan either. It was always the telltale sign of his arousal, something she was certain would be showcased if she only pulled away from his embrace and looked down.

While his mouth clung to her breasts, her pale fingers worked the front of his tie, carefully unraveling it and slipping it from his neck. She then proceeded to trail her hands down the brunt of his shirt, unclasping each button hastily before tearing the fabric from his body all together. His chest was pressed too far against her for her to do anything but feel him, but touch was truly all she needed. Her fingers roamed the vast expanse of his back, exploring the rises and crevices that had become so familiar to her. She knew the exact places to make him shudder, where to place her hands so he would tense under her expert touch. As her fingers ghosted the dip of his waist he let out a low groan from the back of his throat, mouth still glued to her pale breasts.

He pulled away with a satisfying pucker before rising to his feet, a hungry look in his eye she was sure she was mirroring.

"Bed," he whispered huskily. She could only nod in haste for fear if she opened her mouth nothing coherent would come out.

Her attempts at obliging were interrupted briefly by Bigby's hands and mouth, both as impatient as she was as they stumbled clumsily towards the door of their bedroom. It took twice as long as the distance normally would as each step was interrupted by a fierce kiss here and a tender grope there until finally Bigby had Snow backed up against the base of their mattress.

His hands were tugging impatiently at her skirt now and she smiled into his lips as he let out a groan of frustration.

"Having trouble there Sheriff?" she asked, pulling away from the brunt of the bed before guiding his hands to the zipper behind her. He smiled his gratitude before pulling on the zipper with a tug causing the skirt to gather at her ankles. She had barely enough time to step out of the fabric before Bigby pinned her down to the bed in an array of limbs, knees on either side of her as his lips drifted to her navel and then lower still, reaching the expanse of fabric that separated her from her modesty.

Another glance in her direction.

That had always been something she'd never have expected of the Big Bad Wolf; he was constantly looking for her approval, waiting for the right time and moment to do anything that could possibly be taken as crude. It was endearing, if a little annoying at times, but it was one of the things she admired about him the most. He always made sure she was okay, whether they be out on the streets or in the confines of the bedroom.

"Go ahead Bigby," She cooed softly.

Another quality she approved of Bigby was that he needn't be told twice.

With rapt anticipation the tips of his fingers hooked under the hem of her lingerie before dragging it down her pale thighs until Snow was completely rid of any clothing. She glanced up to see his eyes beholding her, palms on either of her thighs before glancing up once more into her gaze.

"For Christ's sake yes," She panted with a laugh. She was suddenly sobered as something warm and moist dipped between her legs, causing her laugh to die in her throat as she let out a moan of bliss. She glanced down to see Bigby lapping at her vivaciously, careful to linger just barely enough on her clit before returning to the rest of her slit. Her hips squirmed under his mouth and he placed a firm hand to her waist to steady her.

The pleasure was rising now and the air was full of Snow's gasps of delight as she reached the brunt of her passion, her hands grasping to the back of Bigby's head, tangling her fingers in hair on the nape of his neck before tipping from the edge completely with a cry of release.

She gasped for air in the dark of the room before prodding Bigby gently with her foot for him to join her at eyelevel. He obliged with a grunt, stretching himself above

"You're wearing too many clothes," she breathed, eyes heavy and lidded as she gazed up at him.

"Care to relieve me of them?"

Her hands quickly flashed to his belt, pulling and prodding until finally she released it from the confines of his waist, hitting him playfully as he ground his still jean clad hips against hers.

She made quick work of ridding him of his pants and briefs until they were at last skin on skin as they always were meant to be. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh as his lips returned to her own and she knew it was only a matter of time until they melded to become one. She herself had calmed from her previous burst of ecstasy and the sight of his bare body spread out above her only increased the fire rising within her chest.

"Need you," She breathed, her lips muffled against his own. "Now."

He nodded briskly. With one last kiss, Bigby pulled away from Snow, hands bracing either side of her head on the pillow that supported her before slowly and carefully entering her. A sharp gasp of breath escaped her lips; no matter how many times they had done this it always surprised her how large he was. He seemed to sense what she was thinking and through his expression of pleasure she could make out a feint grin.

"Don't get cocky," She choked out, writhing as he moved slower and slower into her.

"Funny choice of-" His sentence was interrupted by his own satisfied grunt of pleasure as he finally filled her to the brink completely. Their gazes immediately joined, both eyes foggy and full of mindless passion as Bigby moved ever so slightly out of Snow before thrusting forward once again, repeating the fluid motion until they developed a steady rhythm, both hips melding and writhing to join in the middle.

Snow's mind suddenly became clouded by desire as she bucked wildly underneath Bigby, her chest heaving and dark hair sweaty as it clung to her face. The damp and dark bedroom was filled with an orchestra of their constant breaths and heavy moans, only interrupted by the unmistakable sound of their lips fusing together in between thrusts.

He rammed into her at a pace faster than they had ever gone before, fueled entirely by the heat of the night and the intensity of their gaze. She knew they would both be regretfully sore in the morning, with bruises to conceal and lovebites to hide but tonight they were locked away from the prying eyes of others. Tonight, only they existed in their tiny one room world.

At last she felt it, the spark that had been building deep within her suddenly ignited rapidly and with precision until it spilled over entirely, her body aflame as she let out a strangled moan in liberation. His hot and heavy breathing in her ear only increased her high until she was panting his name and he was groaning hers back to her; at least she thought it was her name. She had forgotten entirely.

When at last she had succumbed from her flood of ecstasy, Bigby's firm hands shifted her until she was mounted above him, her knees folded carefully under her as she secured her own hands against his chest. Her lips parted in surprise. This was new to her; Bigby had thus far been the dominate one in the bedroom. It was to be expected of course, he was a born wolf with primal alpha male instincts. For him to suffer a flux in power was a rare occasion indeed.

He seemed to see her hesitation and his eyes opened in regret.

"Snow I'm sorry," His voice was still husky with repressed desire. "I didn't – I thought-"

Before he could persist to make a further fool of himself, Snow gently shifted over him with a smirk of satisfaction, sinking onto him and silencing any outcoming protests. To prove her point she bent down and pressed her lips to his neck gently trailing them across his abdomen. It was her turn to worship him now and with a small trill she realized there was nothing he could do about it.

"I love you Bigby," She murmured, rising from his naval and slowly lifting herself from his length before clashing down once more. With him below her she could better make out the expression on his face and she was satisfied to see his eyes squinted shut and mouth gaped in yearning. His lips moved soundlessly in response but only a low noise of desire rose from his throat and so she continued to ride him.

His hands were behind her now and almost absently Snow realized his nails were digging into the skin of her back; longer and sharper than they had been before. Glancing down she could see he was harrier too, far harrier than he had been prior to their intimacy.

Well this was a first.

Torn halfway between man and wolf Bigby continued to thrust up into Snow, his previous small grunts of pleasure morphing into snarls of need. At last he bucked into her with one last satisfied growl before releasing his seed, causing Snow to nearly meet her high for a third time that night as she threw her head back with a cry.

When they were finished, she carefully rolled off him, deep gasps raking her body as she settled onto the bed beside Bigby. A pair of large arms immersed her from behind and she relaxed against his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his elbow as he panted into her ear. Their bodies were sticky from both sweat and their previous act but neither of them minded; both too exhausted and in love to care.

"Maybe I should give you control more often," He sighed into her hair.

"Mmm," She hummed in response. "Well _you_ need _some_ control in your life."

She heard him release a breathy chuckle before kissing her gently on the cheek.

And from there they both elapsed into a state of content.

**an: My first real attpt at smut . Kind of nervous, let me know what you thought if you have the time. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: I was originally just going to make this story a one-shot but I've gotten so many ideas for smut scenes between them that this is eventually just going to be a story collection. Set more in the Fables universe but it's just going to hang out here. A little bit of shower smut because why not :)**

* * *

An evening sun settles over the secret upstate community known as the Farm, bathing the misshapen colorful houses and surrounding green flora in a warm late summer glow. The stretch of land is relatively quite with the exception of one house hidden amongst the plethora of buildings where six tiny wolf cubs and one zephyr have decided to wreak havoc on their very distraught mother.

The kitchen is in shambles, pots and pans strewn across the floor and over counters as the cubs cantered about with boisterous barks and playful growls, nipping playfully at their mother's ankles whenever she attempts to wrangle them to bed.

"If you don't turn back into your human forms this instant and march yourselves straight upstairs you'll have no flying privileges for a month!" Snow's shrill voiced echoes around the house, sending her children scurrying for the stairs in an array of furry limbs. She hates raising her voice at them but the entire day has been a constant struggle for obedience and Snow is at her wits end.

Of course the source of the cubs' excitement can be pinpointed. They had been reunited with their mysterious father for the first time after his five years of absence just that morning and had spent the entirety of the day interrogating him over everything from the cause of his scarcity to the size of his shoes. He had been understandably timid around the cubs but Snow knows that with time all wounds of separation will heal. Just like she hopes they will for her.

The cubs haven't had the run of their father the entire day however. Her ears still ring with his lingering proposal, to spend the rest of her long life with him in the former Valley of the Sleeping Giants. She had said she would think about his request and had left him hanging with a forced smile however her mind is waging an inner battle of turmoil, one side arguing to give into her desperate want, no_ need_ for him, while the other rebels against it. Despite everything Bigby is still the man that had decidedly abandoned their children merely weeks after their birth, had left her to fend for herself. No amount of sweet nothings can even begin to apologize for what he has done to their family though returning was indeed a start.

Bigby however at the moment has made himself scarce having disappeared sometime after dinner and Snow hasn't seen a sign of him since. She can hardly blame him though; it's a lot to take in over the short course of a day. In just twelve hours Bigby has gone from having responsibility of only himself, to caring for seven needy children. It's enough to make any man reel but thus far he has handled the whole situation well.

After laying the cubs to bed – an event that endures for nearly half an hour – Snow finally retreats to the living area, feeling drained and in desperate need of a shower. Rose and Blue are occupied by some sort of map of the Farm, spread across and obscuring the wooden coffee table. They speak in hushed tones but immediately brighten when Snow enters the room.

"Hey sis. You look exhausted," Rose smiles, leaning casually back in her red armchair and folding her hands across her lap.

Snow grimaces, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear before jerking her head in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. I've put the cubs to bed but they have a habit of coming downstairs anyway so just send them straight up," she pauses. "Have you seen Bigby?"

"Nope," Rose says quickly. "The mutt disappeared after dinner."

Snow sighs pointedly. "Well if you see him tell him I would like a word."

"Sure thing Ms. White," Blue assures her.

"Enjoy your shower sis."

Snow offeres them a smile of appreciation before carrying on down the hall, in eager anticipation for the feel of the warm droplets on her skin.

Behind her and out of earshot, Rose and Blue burst into laughter.

Upon entering the confines of the bathroom Snow is surprised to find her vision obscured by hot wet steam, pouring from behind the shower curtain. It takes her two full seconds to realize what she has walked into but before she can flee the scene the steam clears and Snow is horrified to see a figure emerging from the mist, rubbing a towel over his face and clearly unaware of her accidental intrusion.

Bigby Wolf stands before her in all his naked glory, nursing a towel under his arm as he gapes at her with an expression torn between amusement and confusion. Judging from his wet skin he had previously been the only occupant of the bathroom and is obviously shocked to find Snow seemingly spying from the door.

God she would strangle Rose.

Despite her profound embarrassment her eyes can't help but shift from his face to his broad chest, traveling lower until she reached the junction of his legs.

Where was he hiding _that_?

Quickly averting her gaze, Snow stumbles backwards, hastily reaching behind her for the door. "I-I'm so sorry Bigby," she stammers, summoning every ounce of being to avert her eyes from his inviting body. "Rose told me no one was in here and…" She trails off, suddenly entranced by the fierce intensity in his eyes as he stares at her soundlessly.

"Snow it's okay," he speaks at last, absently scratching at the back of his damp head. "It's uh…nothing you haven't seen before."

"Nothing I remember," she points out stubbornly, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

A rush of blood flows to her cheeks as he draws closer, a meticulous and concentrated look on his usually unreadable face. Her heart quickens and her eyes latch onto his chest, grudgingly admiring every curve and crevasse, every firm muscle that begs to be worshiped. She vaguely remembers timidly observing this chest some twenty years ago after Lily's funeral, far before that fateful camping trip, before the cubs' conception.

She can't help but focus on the steady rise and fall of his torso as he stares down at her with parted lips, towel still hanging from his arm though he makes no attempts at hiding his modesty. She can faintly hear the shower sill running in the background, an off-handed melody that her ears barely register. They are so incredibly close now that the hairs on his arms brushed against her, sending slight shivers down her spine. Her lips tingle with the remembrance of the kiss they had shared just that morning, how it had both fueled and drowned her simultaneously.

Without warning she collapses against his chest, warm tears flowing from her cheeks and onto his skin. He stumbles back in initial surprise at first before enveloping her in his arms, holding her head under his chin with a firm calloused hand. She pays no attention to his naked body pressed against her, though it is predictably distracting.

"You left me," she warbles, suddenly reeling back in anger. "You abandoned your children for five goddamn years Bigby! No one had any idea where you were, if you were ever coming back and you just show up now expecting me to marry you?" she isn't sure what has suddenly sparked her anger but once she stars she refuses to stop.

His touch recoils and he shrink under her glare, ashamedly dropping his eyes to the ground and resembling a dog that had just been hit by his previously faithful master.

"I only did it to protect you Snow," he mumbles.

"From what?" Her voice is shrill as she pounds her fist against his firm chest with a satisfying thud. He doesn't even flinch under her touch, instead choosing to avoid her piercing eyes at all cost. At last she sighs, seemingly finished with her berating, before collapsing against his chest once more, breathing a tired sigh into the crook of his shoulder.

His hands go to the back of her hair, mindlessly stroking it as he murmurs soft words of comfort into her ear.

"Hell if I know," he answers her question at last, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. "I think I was punishing myself more than anything. I went away because I knew if I stuck around I'd end up breaking that damn rule somehow and then where would we be?"

"And Sarah?" her voice is deadened, not daring to betray the blatant jealousy that has engulfed her from the moment she heard the other woman's name.

He shakes his head sadly, taking the opportunity to brush a tear from under her eye with the brunt of his thumb. "Just one of the many ways I tried to forget about you and the cubs. I tried drinking and smoking you away too. None of it worked."

She stares up at him, absorbing his confession in silence before once again burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Snow. I'm so sorry."

She remains unresponsive initially though relishes in the soothing calm of his touch, the feel of his bare body as he melds against her. She suddenly becomes aware of something long and hard pressed against her inner thigh and blushes furiously as she realizes what it is.

Tears cleared, she pulls away with a raised eyebrow, eyes darting down to his length before looking back at his sheepish face. He grins toothily back at her, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ears before seemingly regretting it and pulling away abruptly.

"Sorry," he repeats, hastily wrapping his forgotten towel around his waist before running an anxious hand through his hair.

She was furious with him of course but there was no denying her profound attraction to him, the obvious effect he has on her body. With a timid and careful hand she trails her fingers from behind his neck and down his torso, relishing in his look of pleasure as he closes his eyes against her soothing touch.

"Snow…" his voice is full of warning and question though it holds a gentle underlying attraction that is rough but pleasing to her ears.

"No Bigby. I want to." And she realizes suddenly with those three words that she truly and deeply does. After five years of separation, Hell considering all the time they had spent dancing around each other, both too timid to act, she has been waiting a _lifetime_ for this. No, multiple lifetimes.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this because you feel you have to or because I proposed or-"

She silences his words with a cold hand to his warm lips, playfully tapping her fingers against his mouth.

"When did you get so talkative?"

He grins down at her with a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders, a look of complete and utter fondness spreading across his face.

And without reason or caution or even a trace of uncertainty, Snow presses her lips to his.

* * *

Her mouth bares down upon his own in a clash of ice against the fire of his lips, her gentle hands rubbing circles into his back as he finally relents. This is what Bigby has been waiting for, what he has been _yearnin_g for since the day they had parted ways all those years ago. His previous months had been full of drunken peppered kisses with a woman he knew nothing about but Snow is as familiar to him as his own hand. He can tell just from her scent what she is feeling, how healthy or sick she is, lonesome or at peace and for the first time since he had met her, Snow White truly feels content in his arms.

Their kiss is reminiscent of what they had shared that morning however quickly shifts into something deeper and far more intimate as he brings his hands to her jaw, cupping her face in his rough palms before rolling his body against her own. A low moan emits from her throat as their hips buck together and he chuckles into her mouth as she scratches at his back, pushing and pulling for further contact.

His towel pools to the floor and settles in a puddle of murky water that has dripped from his body, damp and now completely forgotten. Snow's own clothes are drenched from his wet skin and through a squint of his eyes he can see the outline of her exposed stomach and bra beneath her shirt. The image only probes him further as his fingertips dance along the hem of her collar, teasingly reaching for the skin beneath it.

"Get it off," she pants between kisses and he gladly obliges.

Her shirt is on the floor within seconds, quickly followed by her bra, both joining his towel in the makeshift puddle of water. Her skin is bare, creamy and inviting and he carefully roles his hands from her shoulders down to the soft mounds of her breasts, catching her gaze for approval before obediently molding them into his hands. She whimpers beneath his touch and presses her chest further into his calloused palms, breathing in time with his rhythmic fingers.

During the process she has shrugged off her skirt with great haste and she rubs her hips against his own in a display of her lack of clothing. His heart leaps to his mouth as he realizes the only thing separating the two of them is a tiny strip of fabric no bigger than three of his fingers put together. To solidify this he reaches a hand down, the other still stroking her breast, and feels the warmth and wetness emitting from between her legs.

As if in retaliation, Snow's own hands reach for his waist, trailing her cold fingers across his hips before seizing his length in her hands. He sucks in a breath that sounds more like a sneeze at the back of his throat before holding his arm out to the sink to steady himself, for fear of his knees giving out under the weight of her touch. He hears her laughing at this and passes her a look torn between a glare and affection, before leaning his head forward to once against join his lips with her own.

Their mouths lock in a union of passion, tongues shifting and bucking while her hand still vivaciously pumps him. He groans, pulling away from her mouth and her touch as he feels the heat within him beating, beckoning for release. Not now. Not yet.

She's panting up at him with heavy lidded eyes, her gaze shifting slightly to the shower then back to him with a sly smile. He's perceptive enough to receive the message and with three quick steps he hoists her into his arms and makes for the still running water. She's wiggling around in his grasp and he looks down to see her struggling to rid herself of her panties, thumbs hooked on the fabric as she drags them down her legs at a quickened pace.

His mouth waters for she is finally in full view before him and he honestly can't fathom how this could possibly the second time he's seen her devoid of clothing. Surely not even a spell could force him to forget how she looked like _this_;panting, sweaty and bare beneath him, a delicious wet musk rolling off of her in waves and he was quite confident if he had maintained his true form, his tail would be wagging up a storm.

They're under the water now, heavy droplets mingling with the sweat and other moistures on their skin. He lowers her gently to the floor of the shower before dropping his mouth to her shoulder, trailing his lips to dip between her breasts, taking gentle care to place soft kisses to each swell before dipping even lower, past her naval before coming to rest between her legs, now on his knees. Once more his eyes flicker for approval and she nods hastily, placing a hand to the back of his head to probe him further.

His tongue dips between her folds for a gentle but eager taste, retracting it quickly to provoke a moan from her lips. She obliges but is unsatisfied with the brief and timid strokes of his tongue and urges her hips forward until he's lapping eagerly between her legs, drinking her in like he would his bourbon. He can feel a steady heat rising from her as he continues to work her with his tongue and he smells her go over the edge before he even feels her body convulse.

Her whine of pleasure is loud and long and she jerks him quickly up by the shoulders to envelope her mouth with his own. He knows she can taste herself on his lips and this only heightens the anticipation for what they're about to do next.

"I missed you Bigby," she breaths into his lips, leaning back against the wall as he presses his body against her own.

He grunts his concurrence, the water raining down on them in shambles, obscuring his vision slightly but he doesn't need sight to know how she's feeling. All he needs is her musky scent that constantly engulfs his nose and the steady pounding beat of her heart.

He feels something warm and wet sliding against his leg and he knows she's ready. With steady hands he hoists her against the wall until their hips are level, meeting her eyes and never once breaking contact as he slowly positions himself at her entrance before sliding forward. He grunts as he shifts past her tight opening, bracing himself against the wall as he slowly works into her. Her legs wrap around his waist, squeezing him tightly while simultaneously inching him closer as she lets out a breathy moan from penetration, clinging to his shoulders to prevent herself from sliding down the wall.

He nuzzles against her cheek as he withdraws from within her, which probes a laugh from Snow that's immediately interrupted by her own raw moan as he thrusts once again.

They find their own sensual rhythm, a steady thump at the pace of a heartbeat and soon enough the bathroom is echoing with their gasps and panting, whispered words of affection and the steady smacking sound of their slick bodies sliding against each other. Her hands burrow deep within his hair, fingers both massaging and drumming against his scalp depending on the position of his thrusts.

Bigby lingers over her profile as he continues to drive into her and nearly releases right then and there, appreciating her icy half closed eyes, admiring her beautiful face overcome by pleasure, the steady bounce of her breasts as he shoves himself deeper within her. Her eyes suddenly open and lock with his own and he's never felt more connected to a single individual in his entire life.

At last he feels her hips tightening before she spasms against him with a cry of release, clawing her hands at his back as she allows the pleasure to wash her away along with the droplets of water.

He isn't far behind and soon he's grunting her name into her shoulder, spilling himself over and into her before relaxing and taking her into his arms.

Later they lie on the floor of the shower, both still bare and climbing down from the height of their passion in a massive jumble of twisted limbs and tangled hair. Snow lay on top of him, trailing circles into the coarse hair and rough skin of his chest, tracing the patterns of his numerous scars with the tiny tips of her fingers.

"I'll do it." It's the first words that are spoken since their act of ecstasy and Bigby raises his head to look at her questioningly.

"Do what?"

She lowers herself onto him until their bodies are perfectly aligned, her mouth inches from his own as her icy gaze meets his amber one.

"I'll marry you."

* * *

**an: If you have any suggestions for future chapters let me know! I'm on vacation right now but I'll get to them as soon as I get back. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought if you have the time!**


End file.
